The Moccasins of Geronimo
Moat Crossing Each team had to swim on a raft to the other side and then his partner pulls the raft back and swims on the raft to the other side. Steps of Knowledge Throughout the West, one name struck fear into the hearts of soldiers and settlers. It was Geronimo, the fierce Apache warrior. The Mexican government in what's now New Mexico and Arizona tried again and again to wipe out the Apaches. When the Americans took over, at first the Apaches thought things would be better… but the American soldiers were just as bad as the Mexicans. Under white flags of truce, the soldiers lured the Apaches into the camps and then imprisoned them. Geronimo was so angry he decided to fight back. His Apache warriors were greatly outnumbered, but Geronimo fought wisely. According to legend, when the army would sneak up and try to capture him, all they'd find in his camp was a pair of moccasins. Temple Games Bull's-eye (Bungee Soap Ramp) In this first game, Mitchell and William on each team had to make their way up a slippery ramp on their knees with a Native American arrow stuck to their velcro covered helmet, then take the arrow and throw it through the ring at the top. Both players cheated a little here and there by trying to walk on their feet rather than pulling themselves up on their knees, but neither player was sent back and was done just as much by both players. What really cost William was that he slipped and fell before he could drop the first arrow through the ring; with time ticking down, he tried to throw from a distance in a last-ditch effort, only to miss the target completely. At the end of sixty seconds, William only got one arrow through the ring, as opposed to the three accomplished by Mitchell, who won the first half-Pendant of the day for his team. Braves' Headdresses (Bungee Soap Mat) This second game pitted the girls against each other to crawl out to two of the corners of the field and place a feather on each of the three mannequin heads at each of their designated corners, so as to create Native American headdresses. Neither Erin nor Emily was all that fast, so the game ran for the full sixty seconds. However, Emily only managed to place feathers on four mannequins in sixty seconds, whereas Erin placed five, earning the half-Pendant needed to tie the score. Building a Teepee (Pulley Pillar) This third Temple Game required teams to create a teepee by alternating and sticking several ribbons of cloth to the top of a pole— the result obviously would not be a full structure, but it's possible that it was the best they could do. The Silver Snakes had a lot of trouble getting their pieces of fabric to stick, and even knocked one down; at the end of sixty seconds, they had gotten two pieces of fabric into place as opposed to the Blue Barracudas' five, which was enough to earn them the full Pendant and a decisive victory over the Silver Snakes. Temple Run This was an incredible solo run. Mitchell not only had speed, but was also an excellent strategist. He started off through the Cave of Sighs and went up to the Observatory from the Wall Climb, where he was caught by his only temple guard. He then went into the Treasure room, where he promptly climbed down through it and into the Swamp. (This is one of the only, if not the only, episodes where a player climbs downwards from that room.) From here, he followed the bottom route to the Dungeon, where he climbed up to the Pirate's Cove and grabbed the moccasins. His partner needed only to watch him bring the artifact out with more than a minute to spare. Notice that Mitchell switched floors three times on his path to the artifact, which is pretty impressive for a solo run. Watch Episode Notes *This episode is the first episode where a male performs a solo run. *With 1:06 left, Mitchell would perform the fastest run thus far. This would be outdone by Bobby in The Mask of Shaka Zulu. **However, this would still be the fastest without an production error until The Ivory Hunting Horn of Roland where Yakerra completed the run with 1:11 left on the clock.